


A party to rememeber

by Neriel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Prompto!, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, No sex description, Seduction, awkward moments, every reader in my stories is a different person, or is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriel/pseuds/Neriel
Summary: Ignis and the reader are chaperoning on the party for Noctis and it leads them to each other.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A party to rememeber

You entered the small balcony above the dance floor with two glasses of champagne in hands. You passed one to Ignis, raising yours suggesting to clink glasses. 

“We’ve done a great job, haven’t we?”

“Indeed we have” he confirmed, bringing your glasses together. 

You watched an almost empty dance floor with pride and relief. King Regis asked you and Ignis to organize a party for Noctis to celebrate his graduation. Well, technically, he asked Ignis, and you volunteered to help, but the two of you ended up working very hard for it, helping each other in a very delicate but persistent manner. Both being ambitious perfectionists, you pushed each other to the limit, never let a tiniest detail be missed and the party was a huge success. 

And now it was almost over, most of the guests were sent home and you could sigh in relief and enjoy the result of your efforts. 

You took a tiny sip of champagne, you were quite hungry and being drunk was the last thing you needed. 

“I am sorry, Ignis, I cannot hold much longer. These shoes are killing me” with a heavy moan you stepped out of your shoes and heard him chuckle. “I am exhausted, this party really drank all the juices from me”

Before the two of you started working on this project you were never close, but working together set an amicable aura between you, so you felt quite at ease with him. You curled your toes enjoying the flat floor under your feet when Ignis spoke. 

“I waited for a good moment to tell you. The king already told me that he’s impressed with our work and asked us to organize the reception in June. But if you are **so** exhausted, I think I can find another partner for this.”

You gasped, squeaked, flushed, turned your whole body to him, even grabbed his suit and all this at the same time. The reception he talked about was a big political event, the pure organiser’s dream. It would boost your career to the stars if you could do it right. 

«Don’t you dare, Scientia! We’re in this boat together.”

“I thought you would say that so I’ve already accepted king’s request on your behalf”

You laughed with relief and slapped his hand lightly.

“You’re a devil”

“I am sorry for this tease. Speaking truly, I am not sure I would be willing or able to do it without you. Thank you for accepting.”

You closed your eyes taking this marvelous praise. You knew it was not just a courtesy and he really meant it. 

You slipped back in your extremely stylish and thus uncomfortable shoes and headed to the exit. 

“I am going to take another round in the girls restroom, just to make sure nobody needs help. What about you? Where is Noct?”

“Gladio saw him to bed. I will watch the floor and then I think we both can call it a night. A well deserved R&R.”

“Thank you, Ignis.”

“Thank  _ you _ , Y/N.”

You were finishing your round when you saw a male figure sitting on the floor. You recognized him immediately, it was Prompto, prince’s friend. He didn’t look well and you were worried. As far as you remembered a guest room was prepared for him so why wasn’t he there yet?

“Prompto, honey, are you alright?” You leaned to him just to realize that he was absolutely drunk, he couldn’t even stand or focus his eyes on you. You should have called someone to help, but you were so vain on your chaperone role and you were four years older than him and in this age this is an astonishing gap, so you regarded him more like a naughty little boy than the young man he actually was. You tried to pull him up, putting his arms around your shoulders, but he was so heavy for such a slender figure, that you’ve lost your balance. He put all his weight, leaning on you, pushing you to the wall, one of your heels broke with a loud crack and one of his hands accidentally slipped from your shoulder and ended up on your right breast. You were not afraid, he didn’t actually control his movements, so you saw no threat so far. You gasped trying to think a way of this embarrassing situation. You with a heavy unconscious man pushing you to the wall, a shoe broken and a hand in an inappropriate place. Prompto started to mumble something in your ear and you felt his hot breath and a heavy smell and what was that, the lips on your neck??? That was the moment where you felt a bit of fear. He was stronger and he clearly did not understand what he was doing. Or did he? You felt that you were running out of air and all you could do was squeak very quietly “Help”. In a blink you saw a figure coming to you, Prompto being tossed away and his back hit the opposite wall with a loud sound. Ignis stood near you and his face was scarier than the whole situation. It was a mixture of worry, disbelief but most of all the anger. He looked at Prompto with so much rage, his nostrils expanded. When he turned to you his traits softened.

“Are you alright? Did he.. try to assault you?”

Something in Ignis sight told you that being friends or not he could kill the poor boy on the spot so you shook your head very quickly trying to sound more cheerful than you felt.

“Noooo, it is Prompto, whom could he assault, a kitten? The poor thing is so drunk, he’s almost unconscious. Surely he’s not in a condition to perform anything.”

“His hand…”

“It was an accident” You put your hand on Ignis’ forearm, trying to calm the both of you. “He meant no harm. I tried to pull him up but lost my balance. It was foolish of me, I should have called you. We need to put him to sleep and he will surely regret his behavior tomorrow.”

“I swear after the talk I’ll give him he never drinks another drop in his life” Ignis gritted. “Let’s put him in my room, so he could not escape me tomorrow” 

“You’re my knight” You palmed Ignis’s forearm gently, soothing his anger. Suddenly you found that Ignis’ anger towards your potential assault was quite arousing. And that you caressed Ignis’ hand for more time than it was appropriate. So quite reluctantly you let go.

Ignis tried to make Prompto stand up but without luck. So he just lifted him up, bridal style that made you smirk. 

You took off your other shoe and accompanied Ignis to his room. He frowned at the sight of your broken heel but said nothing. During your way you silently admired how strong Ignis was, it looked like he carried Prompto so easily. You tried to chit chat but quickly felt that it was not welcomed. When you reached his room, Ignis entered with Prompto and put him on the bed with a heavy sound, you didn’t think he bothered with Prompto’s comfort at all, then he walked out of the room and locked the door from the outside. 

“I will see you to your room, if you don’t mind.”

Your next words escaped your mouth before your head had a chance to process. 

“Ignis, my leg hurts. If you are not tired, could you carry me to my room too?”

You looked him boldly in the eyes, knowing that this answer will change everything. 

Before you could regret your decision you were lifted in the air, your cheek pressed to his chest. 

You didn’t see his face but the tone was worried. 

“You should see a doctor, it may be something serious.”

“No need for it now, surely not in the middle of the night. I’ve heard you are quite good at massage so maybe you could ease it a bit. If you are willing to provide one, of course, I would be more than grateful”

You traced your finger along his chest and felt his arms tightened around you. 

“Do you know where my room is?” You asked playfully but it was not necessary as Ignis already carried you towards it.

“Of course I do.”

He carried you very gently and you felt his heart beating very fast. You thought he would put you on your feet the minute you passed your room’s door, but he carried you all the way to the bed and put very gently on it, kneeling down beside you.

“Show me where it hurts. I hope I can help.”

You took his hand. So no way back now, silly not to make this last step after all. Shamelessly you placed his hand between your legs right in the spot where your wetness was already very evident.

“Here” you whispered and held your breath until you heard his answer. 

“Ah...well I know a certain massage technique that will definitely help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> In my universe after that Prompto never tasted alcohol till the enf of his life ;-)  
> Sorry for stoppig at this place, I feel that it should be proceeded but cannot write a proper sex scene yet.


End file.
